Mr and Mrs Snape
by TVfangirl46
Summary: story of how Snape and Hermione fell in love
1. Just Another Day

Hi my name is Emma Wattson everyone calls me Em. My life was going to change in a blink of an eye and this is my story.

It was just another day. I got up and got ready. I was on my way to college. I was taking writing classes and was a very big Harry Potter fan. I love writing fanfiction and fiction in general and I always wanted to go back to writting new and more stories. I guess it was my release for when I was stress out or going though issues and I didnt want to talk about it. Today I stopped at my favorite coffee place to get a croissant and vanilla bean frappe and then I was off. I was in a good mood and I had just finished my work for a story I was going to write. I couldnt wait to share it and get ready for the summer break. I guess I forgot to write about the fact that it was soon to be summer break and this was my last class and the finale I had to take. I was so excited. I was getting ready to go to London with some friends as well as some time from myself and this was my moment.

Soon after college let out. I was on my way home to prepare for a trip of a lifetime and I couldnt wait. We were leaving in less then 2 weeks and it couldnt come soon enough. As I was walking out the door. I screamed summer and London here we come. I started smiling and laughing and I couldnt wait.


	2. One Week To Go

I had one more week to go before me and my friends left to go to London. College was out for the summer and if I decided to go back in the fall I would but right now I was enjoying this and I couldnt wait. I was already packed and ready to go and so was my friends. I did some more research on London and what I wanted to go and see as well do as well as what the girls wanted to do as well.

As I was looking and researching. I found out that they were having a convention for Harry Potter and all the cast was going to be there. My friends and I were huge fans and for me I was a big Severus Snape/Alan Rickman fan and I knew that this was my opportunity and so I went for it. I was also going to surprise them with tickets as well. So I went online and order 5 tickets for the all exclusive Harry Potter convention fest. I couldnt wait to see their faces when I give it to them when we are in London.

This was going to be the best trip ever and I decided to invite the girls over to tell them what I found but did not tell them about the tickets to Harry Potter.

My friends names were Rachael, Elisa, Megan and Hannah. We have known each other since junior year of high school. I heard the door bell ring and it was them. We all hugged each other and went back to the living room to talk about out upcoming trip and what we wanted to do. We found out that there was a Harry Potter museum that was there and Warner Brothers Studios as well as the conference and some other Harry Potter event. Sadly all the tickets were sold out except the convention. I knew they were upset but what they didnt know was that I got tickets before they were out and they didnt know nor was I going to tell them until we got there.


	3. Our Flight

Today was the day. The day we have been waiting for all year including the summer. We were going to be flying to London, England and I could wait or should I say we couldnt wait.

We arrived at the airport checked in and went through security. We arrived at our gate to board our flight it would be another hour before we took off. I looked at them and smiled. We talked and waited while we were called to board finally we were called. We got our seat and boarded our flight. Strapping our seatbelts to our lap. We waited for the flight to take off. This was going to be a long flight almost a whole day of flying. We decided to try to sleep because of the time difference. It was hard at first because we were so excited.

I woke up before them. We were still in the air. I looked at the time and it was 2 am which ment we were only half way. It would be a couple more hours before we landed. Finally the girls woke up. We were talking before the flight attendant asked us if we wanted anything to eat or drink. I decided on a cup of coffee and the girls decided to have the same as me. We knew that when we landed that it would be 7 am. So it was time to wake up before overslept.

We order our breakfast and drank our coffee. We were getting ready to land soon and we got closer the emotions were over comming us. We could see as the sun rises over the city we could see the outline of all the buildings and the farris wheel over the city.

We finally landed and unbuckled our seat belts. we grabbed our bags and walked off the flight. We headed down to baggage claim to pick up the rest of our bags and to meet a taxi in front of the airport to take us to our hotel. We were so excited. We got into the taxi and our driver drove us to the hotel. Our driver was telling us all about London what to see and what were the best spots we told him that this was our first time and then we couldn't wait. We finally got to the hotel and we tip our driver and thanked him.


	4. Arrived

We finally arrived in London. We were already walking into our hotel to check in. It was beautiful. Megan turned to me and said thank you for everything and the others soon followed. I said your welcome. I told them thanks for joining me on this trip.

We all got checked in and we started to run to the elevators to our floor. We couldnt wait to check out our suite. My aunt was gracious to help pitch in with some of the money. The elevator door dinged to our floor. We were on the 8th floor. We got off and started walking to our suite our number to our room was 804. I took out our key card which all of us received put it in the door and it clicked open. We open the door and walked in. Our mouths dropped. It was the most amazing room we had. We decided to explore the room as soon. As we walked in. I saw Hannah run to the master bathroom and heard her scream "Omg this tub is huge. Its like you could fit 6 people in it." I just started to laugh. The room had a master bath, 2 queen beds, a living room, a small kitchen and a medium balcony that overlooked the city. It was just stunning. After exploring we decided to check out the rest of the hotel after putting are bags away and unpacked.

But before we did that we all sat on the couch in the living room to discuss what other things we wanted to do as well. I already had an idea and was going to put a bunch of itineraries together for the week and a half we were staying but decided not to.

By now it was 9 am and we decided that today we were just going to explore the rest of what the hotel had to offer and look around at the shops they had.

By the time noon rolled around we decided to go to lunch and we decided this little resturant that was across to this little coffee shop called Bloomsbury Coffee House. The resturant was called New London Cafe. We walked in and they took us to our seat. We sat down and looked at the menu. The waitress Melissa came over and took our orders. I said "I wanted the grilled chicken ceaser salad" Megan got the chicken burger, Hannah got the peri-peri chicken, Elise got the BLT and Rachael got the 216 burger. After all was ordered we waited and talked some more. We talked about the week ahead and all the things we wanted to do and it was funny cause as we were walking to the resturant there was a billboard that talked about Harry Potter and the convention that was going to happen that week and how it was sold out all ready. We all wished we got tickets for it but I had a secrete to tell them later that night after dinner that I had order 5 tickets for us which included the VIP. I couldnt wait to see their reactions. I knew in my head to set up the camera later in a good spot away from them so they wouldnt see when I tell them. Only time would tell.

Finally our food came out and we started eating. We decided to share some of our food with each other to see what the other thought. I like all the food we tried from each other and I think we all agreed. Once we were done we paid the bill and tipped our waitress Melissa. We thanked her for a wonderful service and left.


	5. Coffee Shop

The girls and I left the resturant and started walking down the street to look at the shops not really ready to drink some coffee. I heard the girls laughing and singing all I could do was laugh and smile we were having a blast and it still was the first day and I knew I never wanted to leave.

By now it was going on 3pm and we started walking back to were the coffe shop was to get a coffee. As we were walking to the coffee shop. We got there and open the door to go in. We went in and order our coffee. Out of no where as we were sitting down we saw a guy walked in he was really cute. Older guy with two younger guys looked like to be security. I turned to the girls and said look how cute they were. Then I heard screaming and yelling and I relized who this guy was that was with his security it was Alan Rickman. God he was so hot. I always had a thing for meeting older men. I was so nervous to go up and say hi to him but I knew I was going to see him at the convention so I didnt. Oh did I mention he looked at us and me and smiled. The girls on the other hand were geeking over security. Again tonight was the night I was going to tell them. I couldn't wait to see Alan again and if he was going to recognize me.

We finished our coffee just as Alan got his and left. We decided to head back to the hotel and probly take a quick nap before dinner or go to the pool that the hotel offered. I couldnt wait to get back. We finally got back to the hotel after a couple of minutes we decided that we would go to our room and changed and go swimming for about an hour or so before we decided to change and go to dinner.


	6. Telling Them

We were getting out of the hotel pool after an hour and a half swim/relaxing and heading back to our room. We were still talking about what happening earlier with us in the coffee shop and how we saw a glimpse of Alan Rickman and I knew I was falling in love with him.

The elevator open up to our floor. We all stepped out and headed to our room. We used the key card to let us in. The door open and we all walked in and closed the door. Hannah decided to take a shower first and then I was going to go after her followed by the rest.

We all got dressed for dinner and we decided to go to the nice hotel resturant that was there. I couldnt wait. In a couple of minutes I was going to tell them that we were going to the conference and that we would see him again. I couldnt wait. We arrived at the resturant and took our seats. We order and talked. All of us had a nice glass of wine with our dinner as well. I turned to them and said that I had a surprised for them and that they would have to wait until we got back the room. Hannah, Elise, Rachael and Megan all looked at me with a weird but excited look wondering what I was going to tell them. All I said again to them that how I wanted to see Alan again and that was it.

We finished dinner, paid and tipped our server and left to head back to the room to tell them. At that time we decided to order room service dessert. We got to our room and opened the door we walked in and closed it. All of us running to jump on the bed to talk about this surprise and the day. I had to just draw it out a little while i went back in to the other room to get the book that had all the tickets in it. As I was doing that I heard all the girls talking and laughing. I walked back to the room that they were at. This was it. I was finally going to tell them.

"Girls" I said. They said "yeah" I said "Do you remember when I said that I had a surprised for them". They said "yes". Then I said "Do you remember when were were walking through town and we saw the billboard that said sold out Harry Potter conference and meet up and how upset that we wernt going to be able to go and how Alan was going to be there as well". "Yeah" said the girls. I said as I pulled out the tickets. "Here they are". The girls screamed. I said here is the VIP tickets to the conference in one day from now. How about that. We are going to finally meet him and the rest of the cast.

We ate our dessert and then went to bed. It was going to be another long day.


	7. Meeting Alan Rickman

I couldnt belive it. I was meeting Alan Rickman. He picked me out of all these people and my friends in the VIP area. I wonder what he wanted to talk about. I wonder if it was because he saw me at the coffee house with my friends.

I walked up to him and they closed the gates. I took his hand and shook it. I said hi and he did the same. He told me that he wanted to talk to me about a couple of days ago when we were in the coffee shop and he wanted to get to know me. I told the girls if they wanted to leave that I was going to hang out with him and not to wait up. They left after telling me have fun.

He pulled me aside to the back of the room and we sat and talked about that day. He was such a gentleman and I knew I was falling for him and I knew he was too but we never said it to each other. We talked some more about this adventure, me at college and Harry Potter movies. And then he said to me that he had fun and would love to do it again. I knew in my head that he was going to be asking me out and who knew pur first date. Was he really asking me. I mean me really. The girl who never knew that this could happen to me someone who I had a crush on and loved. Not only him as an actor but his character as well.


	8. Alan Asked Me Out

Alan asked me out. I couldnt belive it. I had a feeling. I knew in some way or another that he was going to probably ask me out. The way he was looking at me, smiling at me and knew right there that that was a possibility. I told the girls that night about what happened and what we talked about I finally told them that he was going to ask me out I didn't know when but I knew it was going to be soon.

He said something like this " Morgan, I saw you in the coffee shop with your friends. I saw your smile and I knew just from looking at you that I was going to fall in love from the moment I saw you and then all of a sudden you showed up the night before or the night after at the conference with VIP tickets and I knew I had to pull you aside and talk to you more. I want this to work out and I wanted to ask you would you go on a date with me. I think I'm falling in love with you even though we just met. You make me smile and I've never felt this way in a while." I said "yes and I could not wait for you to take me out."


	9. Telling the Girls

After I finished talking to Alan. We walked back to the hotel. He kissed me on the cheek and told me that we would see each other again. I was smiling. I said good bye and walked back to my room. The girls were still awake and saw me. They were wondering how it all went. I told them how he walked me back to the hotel. How he wanted to see me again and what we talked about. They were all happy for me. We finally got ready for bed and fell asleep.


	10. Our First Date

Today was the day well the night of my first date and hopefully many more dates with Alan. I woke up this morning to do a workout and then I was going to take a shower or soak in the tub and relax and then maybe go out with the girls for more shopping and lunch before we had to head back for my date. We left the hotel about 11 am and started to go look around the shops and talk to some of the locals. After that we headed to lunch and had lunch. For some reason I was so excited but nervous. All I could think about is my date with Alan Rickman. I mean who can say they went out on a date with Alan.

We headed back to the hotel it was now 4 pm and he was planning on picking me up at 7. I knew with me it was going to take me 2 hrs to get ready and knowing the girls. I knew they would be helping me get ready and so forth. We walked back into our room and I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I got out and dried off and started to get dressed. I decided to wear a new cocktail dress I bought. The dress went down pass to my knees but not down to my feet. It had a small belt that went around it and a little white jacket.

I started to dry my hair and then curled it. Once that was done. I started to put my shoes on and doing my makeup. I decided not to do to much. By this time it was 6:30 and he would be here soon. Alan text me and said he was on the way. I told him what room I was in and floor and too meet me there. The girls were telling me how amazing I looked and I told them thanks. I started to get butterflies and then it happen it turned 7 and then there was a knock at the door. I opened it and there was Alan to take me out. I smiled at him and he took my hand and walked me out. I told the girls that I would be back later and to have fun and they said the same thing with a laugh. We left and headed to the elevator to our limo that was waiting for us in front of the hotel.

The limo driver open the car door and Alan helped me into the car and then he slid in and the driver closed the door and I asked Alan where we were going and he said it was a surprise. We talked some more about life between my parents and family and his. We talked about our childhood and his acting career. We talked about Harry Potter and how I love his character Severus Snape. I also told him some of my fantasies and how I wish they would have put Hermione and Severus together as a couple and more. He just looked at me and smiled. Finally the limo stopped an he said we are here. The limo driver open the door and Alan stepped out taking my hand and helped me out of the car and all I can say is that I had the biggest smile and shock look on my face.


	11. Our Adventure

I stepped out of the limo and with a smile in aww as Alan took my hand we stood on the sidewalk across from one of the most prestige restaurants in London. The restaurant was co-owned by none other then Gordon Ramsay himself. What I didn't know was that Alan knew him. I was surprised and shocked. I always wanted to eat at one of his restaurants. I knew it was very expensive. I knew he had many restaurants here in London as well as in California. Hell's Kitchen being one of them. Alan took my hand and we walked into the restaurant. The waiter took us to us to our seats and we order our dinner and our drinks. Alan insisted on buying us red wine so that's what we had. We both had the Beef Wellington and we also got a side of the Rosato. The food was absolutely amazing. I couldn't believe that Alan is willing to pay for that and to take me to a place like that. I was very lucky and very blessed to say the least. I couldn't wait for what was going to happen next. Alan said he had a lot planned for tonight and I couldn't wait. We ate our dinner drink our wine and we finally paid for our tab. We thank them and tipped our waiter and Alan walked me out of the resturant. Alan was such a gentleman. I've never been a guy he respected me so well and took care of me. He was the guy of my dreams. The limo driver open up the door and we got in. Alan told his driver where to go next and off we went. The next thing I know the limo stops in front of this building and we get out I stood in aww of what looked to be a dance hall in London. The door open he took my hand again and we got out and walked up to the building. Alan asked me "Do you dance". I said "I do". Next think I know me and Alan are dancing in this London dance hall/ballroom. He was an amazing dancer and I felt so relaxed dancing with him. The music was just perfected. He had his arm around my waist and my head started to fall on his sholder. I closed my eyes as he spun me around. I was in love. The next thing I knew the music had stopped and I lifted my head up and look into Alan eyes. He asked in a whisper and said "Can I kiss you" and I said yes. I had butterflies in my stomach I can't believe he just asked me that and then he did it. After he kissed me I was practically numb I couldn't believe it Alan Rickman kissed me. The Alan Rickman kissed me on the Dance Floor on our first date. We dance some more before we left. After that we headed back to the limo had one more stop to make and then headed back to the hotel. Our next stop, we headed to one of the little dessert Bakery stores to have dessert. We had ice cream and a croissant and talk some more. I told him that we were getting ready to leave soon this is probably the last time we got to see each other. I knew we could still talk or text each other on the phone and I didn't want to leave. I don't want this night to end. We finished our dessert and headed back to when I have to go back to the hotel. But it's time we got back to the hotel and he had walked me to my room it was about 11 p.m. He told me how he couldnt wait to do this again and how he felt he was starting to fall in love with me and how he loved this night and felt the same. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. We said goodnight and I walked into my room.


	12. Flying Back Home

It had finally come. The day we all dreaded. The flight home. None of us wanted to leave but we had to get back and after 2 weeks in London we still had things to do for summer break before I finished up college and graduated. I loved my date with Alan in London and that morning I told all the girls about as we were packing for our trip home. They were so happy for me.

As we were checking out of our hotel I got a text from Alan telling me how hes going to miss me and that he loves me and how he cant wait for us to date again. He told me how he will be in California for another movie premiere and confrence and then back in Baltimore for a small get together. I cant wait. I told him I love him and I would see him again soon.

We checked out got into our cab and headed back to the airport. We arrived checked into our flight and then boarded our flight back to Baltimore. After 18 hr flight we were back home. God I miss Alan so much but it was great to get back home. I texted Alan to let him know that I got home safe and how much I missed him and loved him but we could text or talk anytime.


	13. Alan Calls Me

Its been almost a week since I got back with the girls from London and we are still on summer break. I was working on some stories I was planning on working on for the summer well during summer break when my phone rang it was Alan. "Hello" I said. He said hi to me. He asked me how my day was and what I was doing I told him what my plans were. I havent really talked to him since I got back except a text to let him know I got home safe. I miss him like crazy and cant wait to be back into his arms. He asked about graduation and more and I told him. He said that he would be there. He also said how much he missed me and he felt the same as me. We talked some more and flirted. I told him some more of my fantisies such as phone sex and more. He liked the idea of that. This was another phone call we made to each other below of how all this came to be.

We love to have our phone sex talk. It normally starts with how the day is going and then next thing erotic moans, groans and pleasures. One night Alan called me as I was lying in our bed. I had missed him. We talked about our day. I told him that I missed him and he said the same to me. I told him that I was loney and horny and needed pleasure. He knew I had a vibrator called the magic wand and it was amazing. He told me to take it out and use it. He told me to put the phone on speaker so he could hear me and i could hear him. I started to rub myself and used the magic wand. I started to moan and he did the same. He said "You like that don't you, don't you? I bet you'd like more...tell me, tell me what you'd like..." I said "I want all of you in me. I wish you were inside of me fucking me hard." "Oh shit I said "I cant belive how good this feels. Fuck me, fuck my wet pussy Alan." And then I could hear him get off with a grunt and we told each other we loved you and ended the call.


	14. 2nd Date

Its been a while since Alan called me and we decided to kind of rush things and have a phone sex chat. I know, I know not probably right thing to do when you only had your first date and then getting ready for your 2nd.

Today is our 2nd date. Did I mention our phone call before deciding to have phone sex. I guess we could say that was part of our 2nd date. Anyway he called me after a couple of weeks after I got back from London with the girls to tell me that he was going to be in my home town and I could wait to show him around and talk some more who knew. He was in California a couple of days ago and he was going to be leaving again to meet the cast there and he invited me to come with him just me and him. I couldnt wait.

I just finished my day of working out doing some errands grocery shopping and more. I had just finished doing some college stuff and some blogging and writing. It was now 3 p.m. and I was getting ready to get in the shower to get ready to see him tonight he was coming to get me at 6 p.m. should we could have dinner and I was going to get ready to show him around the town. I couldn't wait. all I could do was smile and laugh at myself as I still couldn't believe it. He was coming to me on my own turf.

It was finally 6pm and he arrived at my door. We walked out to the car after I locked up my house and got in. He insted to drive so I showed him all over the small down I lived in and then headed down to the city.

We arrived at a small bar to play pool and have drinks and then headed down town to the Rusty Scupper it was an elegant seafood place that looked over the waterfront of the harbor and then decided to do a night cruise after that.

After dinner we boarded the boat and took a night cruise around that harbor. He took my hand and walked with uo the stairs to the bow of the ship and put his arms around my waist and I started to hum the Titanic song. We both shuffle a smirk/laugh at that. Alan said "singing Titanic are we." I said "I couldnt help it. Was one of my favorite movies well romantic movies. I love the Irish music in itm Im also Irish I told him." He started to nuzzle his mouth and nose into my neck kissing it. Making me moan. He whispered I love you. We stayed like that until the ship docked. After it docked he took my hand and led me off. We headed home back to my house to chill.


	15. Our Relationship

Where do we begin. Our realtionship has moved so fast and the fact we love each other. I couldnt ask for a better man. We decided to to take our realtionship and new adventure to the next step. We decided to start sleeping over at each other houses who knows whats going to happen next.

I think I finally found that one. The way he looks, talks, smiles and more at me turns me on and I cant wait. On to our next chapter and adventure.


	16. Spending The Night

Tonight was the night that we decided to take our realtionship to the very next level after almost 2 1/2 dates. This is about the chapter before the last of our 2nd date were we leave off from my home town and getting off the cruise ship and comming over to my house to have a drink and who knows what.

We were sitting on my couch after our wonderful night together with our drinks. Alan took a spot next too me and grabbed my hand and put it on his leg. It felt wonderful.

He asked me to stand up and come sit on his lap and so I did. We cuddle together pushing my face into his and he stroked my hair and kissed me. He wispered to me sweet words and more and it was starting to turn me on. Well both of us. After our make out session. I asked him if he would love to spend the night with me and he said "yes". I was in love. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room after asking and laid me on the bed. He ask me if I slept naked or if I had sleep clothes to wear. I told him that some time i sleep in my underwear and tee no bra. I ask him and he said the same thing. He asked if I wanted to sleep naked with him tonight and I said "yes". We both smiled. He climbed up on top of me and help me take my clothes off. Kissing me as he was doing that. Then he open up the covers to my bed before I did the same back to him and we both slid into bed together. I was curled up to him after both of us getting to bed and laying my head on his chest as he stroke ny back into sleep. We both fell asleep after that.


	17. Cali

After he spent the night at my house. We decided to head to California for the movie premiere and some work stuff that he need to get done and he wanted me to come with him it also gave him more time with him. It seem like we couldnt be without each other and also he wanted me to spend the night at his mansion.

He told me to bring my bathing suite with me and all my clothes that I would need. We were going to be there for about almost a week before we headed back home to Maryland. We talked more on about where we are going to live me staying with him in California and visiting London with him in our little cottage there or him move in with me in Maryland and get a new place on the water or get it anyway and used that as our vacation home in the summer.

We finished packing and started to lock up the house and headed to the airport. We boarded our flight to Cali. We finally arrived after 6 hrs and got to his house in LA where he was living. It was gorgeous. I felt like I was living in a fairy tale. It was huge as well. It had everything we could ever need. I was in aww and in love with the place my first time visiting yet alone living a week in a mansion with the man I love and cant wait to spend the rest of my life with if we ever got married.


	18. Movie Premiere

Today was the movie premiere or should I say all of the movies. This was the night were it was a 2 day event where we would watch all the movies. I couldnt wait to meet the cast again. Its been a long time since I saw them in London. Summer is coming close to an end and graduation is 2-3 months away. But im enjoying this time with him we have been together for almost 5 months now and I know hes the one for me we get each other and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with him.

We arrived and met with the cast. We were on the red carpet. Getting interview as his women-girlfriend. I love the feeling of him calling me his women, girlfriend all of it. They interview me and them asking me how I was and how I love being with him and more about the movie and what I thought about it. I told her that "I'm going to be Mrs. Snape. I'm proud of my man and how sexy he is when hes playing Mr. Snape. Watching him in the movie and on set is a huge turn on for me. I always love the student x teacher fantasies/relationship and hes amazing at it." I saw Alan respond and give me a look like he was ready to take me away and have his way with me. But I also saw a look as surprise to him like did I really talk about our personal stuff on national tv or did I just say that. But I didnt care. I wanted the whole world to know that he was mine and I was his.

We hung around more and talked to the fellow cast members beforw heading back to meet with them for dinner. I felt Alan put his arm around my waist as we walked back he turned his head to mine and wispered in my ear "How sexual to say that. Im going to show you tonight sweetheart. You dont know how turn on I am that you said that and I dont think Im going to make it for long." I just smiled knowing I was playing a cat and mouse game.

*note: I know when I wrote this chapter this was going back to the movie premiere in 2002 when the 2nd one was released. I'm going to write this chapter to that but with all the movies as they were released at the same time.


	19. Meeting The Cast

After all our interviews both with media and other fans. I left with him to meet the cast some that I saw when I was in London others who couldnt come on tour in London during the confrence. I couldnt wait to meet them the ones that were there knew about our realtionship and were so happy for us. The others who wernt there and knew about us found out that night. They were surprised and happy for both of us. I call the cast family to me cause of our realtionship they are like brothers and sisters and other parents to me as well. Tom Felton was amazing me and him hit it off like crazy. There was no doubt he was like a brother to me. A brother I never had. We related so well and shared so many common adventures and things.

We both hung out with the cast more before heading to dinner. I knew some of the cast wanted to join us. We ended up going to this fancy Itaian resturant with Tom Felton, Emma Wattson, Rupert, Daniel Radcliff and Chris Columbus their director.

I could see Alan staring at me giving me looks more like sexual looks. I knew he was trying to get payback after the interviews and I guess one way to do it is at dinner with his coworkers and our friends. But what he didnt know is that I had more payback coming that night after dinner when we got back to our house.


	20. Dinner With The Cast

We arrived at the resturant. We all sat down and started to order our food. While waiting we were talking and having some drinks laughing about our favorite moments of the movies and on set. Including pranks and more. I could feel Alan take his hand and put it on my thigh and leg and start rubbing it. I could also feel his foot rubbing my leg as well and I decided to do it back to him. By the way I was wearing a short black dress with a thong on but didnt know I had a thong on. He took his hand and started to put his hand up my dress in my panties or thong. Oh I knew payback was coming. He could tell I was getting wet and turned on. I started to give him a look that said to stop and not now. He finally stopped of my friends and his coworkers looked at ne and asked if I was ok after they heard me give some type of moan.

I knew I was going to kill him when I got back but I wouldnt. I love him so much. I couldn't be mad at him cuz I was so turned on by this. I just couldn't wait to get him home so I could get my way with him. I knew he felt the same.

We finally finished our dinner we said goodbye to the cast got into our car and headed back to the house. Oh this was going to be good.

We got home and I grabbed Alan and pushed him into the door and started to unbutton his pants taking his juicy cock in my mouth sucking him good I don't know whatever came me. I was so horny and I could tell the same with him. He started to moan it took me further Adventures with him. I grabbed his balls and played with them stuck in them in my mouth while stroking his cock. After a couple minutes he finally let loose in my mouth as he shot his sweet cum down my throat. He calls me to squirt and I lost mine I took his hand and put it up my dress so he could feel how wet I was. The look in his eyes as he saw how wet I was. I told him it was because of what he did to me back at the resturant. He lifted up my dress and saw my thong on and I knew he was going to cum right there again. We took off each other clothes and he picked me up and layed me down on the bed. He took his mouth and started to suck me and lick my clit. I moan so loud. I said "Fuck me Alan, fuck me now." "Yes dont stop". "You like that" Alan said. "Yes" I said. He said "Little Emma wants to cum, doesnt she?" Alan said dropping lower to kiss my neck, ear and collarbone. I was finally in love. I said to him "I love you Alan...I dont know...how you are doing it but that feels fantastic." We both came and went to bed. We were flying back to Maryland the next day.


	21. Flying Back Home Again

We woke up after an amazing night of passionate love and sex. I love this man with all my heart. We were finally flying back home to Maryland. We talked more about where we were going to live together and he asked me to move in with him so we are going back home to Maryland to pack all my stuff and sell my home but before that hes moving in with me until I graduated college and before we buy our new summer home in Deep Creek and also in Glen Burnie.

We boarded our flight and headed home. I lifted up the arm rest of the chair in first class to snuggle into the seat with him with my head on his sholder/chest as we slept together. Hearing his heart beat and breathing I finally fell asleep. His arm wrapped around me. We finally land and he woke me up. He kissed me on the lips and we headed off the plane to get our bags and head home.


End file.
